Regult
, sometimes spelled Reguld, are Battle Pods featured in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series. They were the most common battle pods deployed by the Zentradi during Space War I. Technology and Combat Characteristics Simple, efficient and reliable, the Esbeliben Regult is the standard mass production mecha of the Zentradi. Produced in staggering numbers to fill the need for an all-purpose mecha, this battle pod accommodates a single Zentradi soldier in a compact cockpit and is capable of operating in space or on a planet's surface. A single passenger can access the cockpit hatch on the back of the body, however, it is extremely cramped, with poor habitability and survival. The giants that inhabit it often find themselves crouching, with some complaining that "It would have been easier had they just walked on their own feet". Many parts of the craft rely on being operated on manually, which increases the fatigue of the pilot. On the other hand, the overall structure is extremely simple, with relatively few failures, making operational rate high. In space, the Regult makes use of two booster engines and numerous vernier thrusters to propel itself at very high speeds, capable of engaging and maintaining pace with the U.N. Spacy's VF-1 Valkyrie variable fighter. Within an atmosphere, the Regult is largely limited to ground combat but retains high speed and maneuverability. Armed with a variety of direct-fire energy weapons and anti-personnel/anti-aircraft guns, the Regult is capable of engaging both air and ground units. The armor of the body shell isn't very strong and can easily penetrated by a Valkyrie's 55 mm Gatling gun pod, and based on the film The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?, Maximilian Jenius' VF-1 splits open the Regult's shell with his Battroid's fist and easily drags the pilot out of his cockpit. The Regult is also capable of high, thruster-assisted leaping that allows the pod to cover long distances and engage low flying aircraft. On land, the Regult is surprisingly fast, capable of closing with the VF-1 variable fighter in GERWALK flight (though likely unable to maintain pace at full GERWALK velocity). History The Regult saw much use during Space War I in repeated engagements against the forces of the SDF-1 Macross and the U.N. Spacy, but its lack of versatility against superior mecha often resulted in average effectiveness. Several variants were seen in the war, typically with additional equipment to mount missile launchers or modified with electronic warfare equipment for ECM and reconnaissance roles. Possessing minimal defensive features, the Regult is a simple weapon that performs best in large numbers and when supported by other mecha such as Gnerl Fighter Pods. Armament *Medium-bore electron beam guns *Small-bore anti-personnel cannons *Small-bore laser anti-aircraft guns Gallery RegultChronicle.jpg|The Regult, drawn by Hidetaka Tenjin on the Macross Chronicle. TacticalPodKit.jpg|1/100 scale plastic model kit for the Tactical Pod Regult. 64330357 10217391729057892 4945021866243784704 n.jpg|The more advanced ZBP-104 Regult variant from the Macross Δ television series. HiMetalRegult1.jpg|Hi-Metal R Regult figure. HiMetalBattlePod2.jpg|The Hi-Metal R Regult figure was fully poseable, and even had a detailed cockpit interior. Regult.jpg|Standard Tactical Pod Regult animation design. External links * Regult Battle Pod (TV version) on Macross Mecha Manual * Regult Battle Pod (Film version) on Macross Mecha Manual ja:リガード Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Battle Pods Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Mecha Category:SDF Macross Category:Mecha & Vehicles Category:Zentradi Mecha Category:The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? Category:The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? Mecha Category:Non-Variable Vehicles